Proud Night
by spottedhorse
Summary: Part of the Mattie series but really more focused on the whole family this time. Please review. Input keeps the juices flowing!


A huge blue eye stared at Gil Grissom from across his desk. He sat in his study at home, trying to read the latest forensics journal but the blue eye kept peering at him. Through his glasses, Gil glanced over the top of the journal to see a gleeful face that housed the big blue eye. The other eye was normal. His rather precocious son, Mattie, was intent on investigating his father with his CSI jr. spy glass. The blue eye moved, looking up first and then slowly making it's way down. Gil slowly opened his desk drawer and drew his own weapon; the youngster was quickly outgunned as the father pulled out a larger, more powerful magnifying glass. Swiftly he removed his glasses and brought the weapon to his eye. Moving closer, he knew his eye would soon be all that Mattie would see. He also knew that the combination of the two glasses would blur the image. Finally Mattie retreated into a fit of squeals and laughter. Gil laid his glass down on the desk and immediately began a more pyhsical attack, tickling his son until the boy giggled and squirmed out of control.

Catherine watched, unnoticed from the doorway. She smiled as she watched her two 'men' rolling and giggling on the floor. Mattie had launched a counter attack and had Gil giggling equally loud. Glancing up, her husband pleaded for help, "Help,Mom...please..." He burst inot another fit of giggles. She joined in the fun but on the side of Mattie, attacking all of Gil's most ticklish spots and coaching her son on his next assault.

Lindsey had heard the commotion and entered the room. Again Gil sent out a plea for help. So Lindsey went after her mother. After a few minutes of the entire family squirming and giggling, they laid exhausted on the floor, all smiling and happy. Once he caught his breath, Gil asked the kids, "what do you think, kids...want to give Mom a break and eat out tonight?"

"Yes," was the immediate answer from both.

"Okay, well...let's all go freshen up and get ready. We'll leave in thirty minutes."

Still sitting on the floor, Catherine gazed at the love of her life. "Gil, we don't have to go out...I mean, I don't mind cooking."

"I know," he smiled at her. "But I feel like a proud night."

"A what?"

"Proud night."

"Okay Gil...what's a proud night?"

His eyes locked onto hers and he continued to smile as he spoke softly, reverently; "a proud night is when I get to take my family out and show them off. I have the most beautiful woman ever created as my wife and a gorgeous daughter who will not be allowed to date until she's at least thirty. And I have a cute little , very precocious almost four year old that no one can resist. I get to be the most envied man in town for the night." His expression told just how pleased with himself he was.

"Oh, so you feel proud?"

"Yes..all the time. But occassionally I like to celebrate it. Like tonight."

Her hand caressed his cheek as she was once again awed by the fact that she and this man were married. It seemed like she had waited a lifetime for him and she was finding that life with him was worth the wait. "I'm proud too, you know?"

"You should be...you have two fantastic kids. I couldn't have done it without you," he smirked.

She swatted his arm and then grew serious. "I do have two fantastic kids. But...I'm proud becasue..." she searched for the right words, "because you looked into my heart ...and into my soul, and you found something in me that is worthy of your love. That makes me feel very proud." She smiled at him again as her hand found his cheek again.

"Cath..." his eyes bored into hers, "oh honey, you're so ...such a special woman. Of course I love you...don't ever doubt that you are worthy of any man's love. You...well...you're just...god Cath, you're everything to me; my whole world." He leaned over and kissed her, hoping his actions would put meaning behind his words.

Once they had seperated, he looked into her eyes again. "After the kids are asleep...I intend to show you just how special you are to me."

Her expression took on a lusty look as she responded, "really Gil, you show me every night...well, almost every night."

They heard the kids in the next room. "Guess our fantastic kids are ready," she quipped.

He glanced toward the door and then back to her. Gently he planted one more kiss on her before standing up and holding out his hand to help her. "You know what I heard at Mattie's school today?" he asked.

"No, what?" She was curious.

"I heard that Mattie Grissom has the sexiest mom in the school. It made me proud. And one day, when Mattie is old enought to understand, he's going to be very proud and a little bemused."

"Bemused?"

"Yeah, a guy's mom isn't supposed to be sexy, you know," he smirked He eased his hand into the small of her back as he guided her out of the room.

They decided on Italian and ate at one of their favorite places, a little Italian bistro just two blocks from their home. Lindsey spent the better part of the meal flirting with a boy who was sitting with his family at a nearby table. Gil was grimacing and growling over their obvious exchanges. She'd bat her eyes at the boy and he would blush. Then he'd wink at her. Then she made some obviously suggestive expressions as she sucked more than ate her pasta. Gil winced when he saw that. He tried to make eye contact with Catherine to get her to notice but she seemed to be ignoring the whole exchange. Finally Gil decided things had gone far enough. "Lindsey, please stop flirting with the bum two tables over."

"Dad...he's not a bum."

"You know him?"

"Well...no, but..."

"Then he's a bum. I mean, leering at you like that..." Gil glanced in the boy's direction, "Yeah, he's a bum."

Catherine was amused by Gil's attempts to stop Lindsey from having a social life...well, one that involved boys anyway. "Lindsey, honey...Gil is right about one thing. You shouldn't be carrying on so with someone you haven't even met."

Lindsey rolled her eyes at her mom and then glared at Gil. An idea struck her and she stood up. Walking over to the table, she introduced herself to the boy and his parents. After chatting a moment, she returned to the table. Sitting down, she glared at Gil. "Okay Dad, I've met him. Now he's not a total stranger."

Gil was not amused. He stood and walked over to the table and introduced himself to the family. Then he pulled out one of his business cards and handed it to the boy. "And young man, I'm in Law Enforcement and am required to carry a weapon," he continued, "and if I see you within a hundred yards of my daughter...well, I think you understand my meaning." He was glaring at the kid. Then he turned and smiled at the parents, wished them a good night and returned to his seat. Glaring at Lindsey he offered, "my gun trumps your audacity anytime, sweetheart. You are too young to be dating and you certainly won't be going out with any boys we haven't known for twenty years."

Pouting she snapped back, "So that means I can date Greg?" She smiled sweetly at him and then returned to her food. Gil sat with a horrified look on his face.

Catherine was fighting back laughter. Both of them were being pretty childish, but Gil using saying he was in law enforcement had nearly undone her. He never admitted to being in enforcemnet, always saying that he was a scientist. Mattie, who they all thought had been busy with his food, had taken the whole thing in. After a few minutes, Gil leaned over and whispered something to him. As they finished and Gil paid the check, they stood and walked toward the door. Mattie stopped next to the offender and smiled. "Daddy never misses his target," he said with a serious face. "Straight through the heart everytime." Then the little guy followed his parents out the door. Once outside, Gil ruffled his son's hair, "good job Mattie. You said it just like I asked you too."

Mattie looked up at his father, hero worship written all over his face. "I did?"

"Yes, you did. Good job."

Mattie was pleased with himself and babbled all the way home, driving Lindsey crazy in the back seat. Once they were back home, she stormed out of the car and disapppeared into her room. Catherine and Mattie followed with Gil locking the car and following his family inside.

Once Mattie was asleep and his parents were in their room, Catherine admonished Gil. "Don't you think you were a little overboard tonight, honey?"

Surprised, he answered. "No, I don't. She was going entirely too far with that kid."

Laughing at him, Catherine replied. "But Gil, it wasn't necessary. It would have ended as soon as we left."

"Yeah, well..." It was clear to her that he hadn't thought of that. "She needs to understand..."

"Understand what? That you're sending her to a convent if she looks at a guy?"

His face lit up..."convent, why didn't I think of that?"

She swatted his arm and he grabbed her, pulling her down on the bed with him. Kissing nad nibbling her lips and neck, he teased her until they both felt flames ignite. Lifting his face from hers, he taunted. "See what happens when things are allowed to go too far?"

Running her fingers through his curls, her eyes settled into his. Oh, how she loved his eyes. Then smiling smugly, she replied. "Speaking of going too far and getting carried away..."

"Hmmmmm?" his eyes were locked into hers and he was losing himself in her. Her words flowed past him, not being absorbed by hius brain that was already filled with other notions.

"Gil...are you listening to me?"

"No...I'm thinking..."

"About what?"

"The next few minutes...with you."

"Well, stop thinking. I don't think your next few minutes are going to go according to plan."

"What...why not?" He seemed shocked.

"Well, because we need to talk.."

Reaching for her neck with his lips, he mumbled. "You talk...I'll just be here doing this," as he nibbled on her ear lobe. Catherine almost gave into his attention but forced herself to ignore his assault.

"Stop it Gil and listen to me."

Raising his head again, her serious tones finally registered with him.

"Gil...you remember a few weeks ago when Mattie kept wanting a baby?"

"Yes..." he drawled. His expression was changing to panic.

"Well, I think he's going to get his wish." She smiled, hoping he would think this was good news.

He sat up suddenly. "What? How did that happen?" Astonished, he stared at her.

Disappointed but not really surprised by his reaction, she sat up also. "Well, you got all amorous and then you started kissing me and then you were nibbling on my ear...and then your hands started exploring various body parts and..."

"Okay Cath," he snapped. "I get it. But...I mean ...I thought we had it covered?"

"Well, I did my part. But you haven't covered up in months. Not that I'm complaining. I mean, the feel of your.."

"Yeah ...okay...another baby?" Catherine almost felt sorry for him. He was looking kind of green, like he might be sick. But then she had that to look forward too also, so she really wasn't all that sympathetic.

"Would it be so terrible, Gil?"

His was sitting with his eyes closed. His all too familiar fight for control of his emotions kept him frozen in place. Finally he let out a deep breath and he turned to his wife. Tears formed in his eyes as he whispered, "we made another baby, Cath? You love me enough to go through it again? And all the stuff after it's born,...I mean, I thought Mattie was getting to be too much for you ... and I..."

She hugged him tightly, holding him so close that neither could breathe. "Yeah, I love you that much and so much more."

He broke the embrace to look at her. His eyes searched her face, taking in her beauty. "I'm sorry that I acted like I did. I mean, it was just a bit of a shock." He adoringly covered her tummy with his hand. "That's another little bit of us in there," he whispered reverently. His adoring eyes sank into hers. "I love you Cath."

Her hand covered his as he leaned in for another kiss. This one was sweet and tender, full of his adoration and respect. She, after all, was the mother of his child...no children," he thought. Suddenly he pulled away. "Are you sure you're ready for theis Cath? I mean... we had talked about it and you didn't..."

"Yes, I am. At first I wasn't too keen on it, but.." her features softened and her eyes grew wistful, "I'm having your baby Gil. What's not to be excited about?"

As she finished, he drew a deep breath; his own heart swelling at her words and his soul reaching to touch hers. He narrowed his eyes to fight back the tears that threatened. "Catherine...," he swallowed, "you...I...this..." He was too overcome to say what he was feeling. Sensing his dilemma, she ran her thumb down his cheek. "Yeah, I know..." she whispered. "I understand...I feel the same way whenever I realize how much I mean to you. There just aren't any words for it."

Sighing, he smiled at her. She always seemed to understand him; sometimes better than he understood himself. _This gorgeous creature is having my baby...and she's excited about it. _

"Gil...I know Mattie wants a brother, but I think I'm hoping for a girl this time."

_"A little girl...our little girl. She'd be like her mother. Oh, how beautiful she would be...and just like with Cath, all the men would stop and stare...and, oh...my...god...I'll be spending the rest of my life chasing away nasty boys._

"And if this one is a girl, she's not dating until she thirty either. You see, don't you Catherine...what happens when you let some bum near your beautiful girl?" His blue eyes were sparkling now and she was happy beyond words.

"Yeah, I see...and I hope that someday Lindsey finds a bum just like I did. One that makes her happy from the top of her head to the tips of her toes."

"Happy? I do that for you?" he was grinning devilishly now. "Well, lets's see what else I can make you feel..." the rest of his thought lost in a kiss. Their lovemaking that night was especially passionate and tender at the same time. His goddess had deigned to be the bearer of his child once again. He worshipped and idolized her body with his as he opened his soul to her and the two became one.


End file.
